Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by PurpleXPrincess
Summary: Hermione and Draco only know each other by what they see but when they must share a common room, be partners in each class, and be each other’s company in every school function due to their Head positions what will happen? Will things change? You bet!
1. The Head Girl & Boy

Ok well this is my first story ever! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! Thanx!

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

FULL SUMMARY: Hermione and Draco only know each other by what they see but when they must share a common room, be partners in each class, and be each other's company in every school function due to their Head positions will spending more time mean more time to get to know each other or more time to spout insults and hurtful words?

Chapter: 1 - The Head Girl & Head Boy

In a compartment of the Hogwarts train Harry and Ron sit quietly and seriously playing Wizards Chess, while Hermione continues to nervously nibble on some homemade cookies her mom had made for her. She usually watched Harry and Ron play but she was deep in thought about something that's been on her mind since she received her letter stating that she was Hogwarts new Head Girl. Though very focused Harry sensed that something was wrong and looked up at Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked with quite concern. Usually Hermione is so confident and seeing her so nervous made Harry a little anxious/worried. "You're not still nervous about being Head Girl are you? You're going to be great!"

"It's not that, Harry."Hermione replied sweetly. She was always thankful for his concern. "It's just that...I don't know yet who Hogwarts new Head Boy is and I'm just hoping that it's someone I'll be able to get along with."

Ron, finally noticing that Harry hadn't moved yet looked up and said, "Oh, come on Hermione! There's no need to worry! I mean Dumbledore would never put you with someone you can't work with!"

With a sigh Hermione just mumbled "Yea...I guess so.."

During the rest of the train ride their compartment was filled with chess pieces breaking and still a very nervous Hermione. When they finally reached the castle and began eating the feast (after the first years had been sorted) Hermione was grateful because that means that the Head Boy was soon to be revealed. As nervous as she was about who the person was, she couldn't wait to know who he was so she could stop wondering. Once the feast was over the sound of clinking glass brought everyone's attention to the Headmaster who had stood to make an announcement.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! I'd proudly like to announce this years Head Girl & Boy! This years Head Girl is Hermione Granger!" Many shouts from three of the tables were heard. Unfortunatley so were the boos at the 4th table. "And this years Head Boy is Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione's heart was beating fast when Dumbledore called out her name but, that was quickly replaced with worry when he called out Malfoy's name. The Slytherin table was applauding very loudly but not loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione's feelings had gone from worry to total confusion in which she couldn't hear anything but the worried voices in her head:

"Oh no! Malfoy can't be head boy! He'll ruin everything! I'll never get my work done and then my grades will fail! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!"

She came out of her worried state when she felt Harry nudge her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Dumbledore just asked the two new Heads to go up to the front of the room."Harry kindly whispered to her but she could tell that Harry wasn't happy about the new Head Boy either.

Feeling stupid she began to walk to the front of the room until she reached her destination. She hadn't made eye contact with Malfoy but she could feel his smirk like she could feel his aura or something. Thankfully for Hermione Dumbledore chose to continue his speech at that moment.

"I would now like to ask the prefects to take the students to their dormotories and I'd like the Head Girl and Boy to stay behind. Thankyou and welcome to another great year at Hogwarts!" There was shuffling as everyone worked they're way out of the Great Hall.

Once everyone had gone all the proffesors left the Great Hall except for Dumbledore and Proffesor McGonagall. They both approached the students with excited expressions on their faces, though both students could tell they tried to hide it. It was Dumbledore who spoke first.

"I know this arrangement may seem weird and hard to get along with at first but I hope you two will be able to cooperate and get along."Malfoy gave a sort of snort which caused Hermione to look at him. Once she did she wished she hadn't for Malfoy was no longer a child. His white blond hair wasn't gelled and he had grown much taller. His body was also not lanky but quite fit/firm. Now this didn't stop her opinion of him being a spoiled, selfish, self-centered git but it reassured her into believing that since he has physically matured that he hopefully has mentally matured also. He looked up and made eye-contact with her with his cold, dark gray eyes. Hermione quickly looked away. She didn't want him to think that she had been staring because she has certainly not been staring, she was simply observing.

"Yea right! You were looking!" A little voice popped inside her head!

"No I wasn't!"She said defending herself. "Now leave me alone so I can pay attention to what Proffesor Dumbledore is saying!"

"...and that's all, now I'll let Proffesor McGonagall take care of showing you to your new dorm. Goonight" and with that Dumbledore strode out of the Great Hall.

Proffesor McGonagall didn't say a word but just motioned for them to follow. They walked for what seemed like hours to Hermione until they reached a blank wall. Turning around to face the two pupils before her she said, "To get this wall to reveal the hidden hallway to your portrait you must say "revivo" (immediatly after she had spoken the wall disappeared, revealing a long corridor in its path) once you get to your portrait you need to get inside and read a letter that's on the coffee table by the fireplace. It will explain to you your duties along with other information. Once you have finished with that please go to bed immediatly, for you two have a long year of hardwork ahead of you. Your password is "pas attendu amour" Don't ask me what it means because I didn't make up the password, Proffesor Dumbledore did. Now G'Night" Once she was done she strode of down the hall just as Proffesor Dumbledore had strode out of the Great Hall.

Once she was gone Hermione wanted to get right down to buisness and start planning and organizing all of their duties and assignments so she chose to pretend like Malfoy wasn't there so she passed him and began walking down the corridor towards the portrait. She didn't get very far when she was knocked off her feet and was sent flying towards the floor. She was so determined in getting to their common room that she didn't notice that she had tripped and fallen on the floor until pain shot through her wrist. Her wrist wasn't full of pain but it was enough pain to cause her to look up and spot her culprit.

"What the hell Malfoy!"She screamed at the back of his head even though she knew he wasn't listening because he just kept walking. She stood and dusted herself off and continued walking till she reached the portrait. She was just about to say the password when she noticed that Malfoy was still there. Realizing why he must still be there she decided to have some fun.

"Did poor Malfoy forget the password?" Hermione said, making sure to rub it in his face even more.

"Shut the fuck up Mudblood and open the portrait." He replied putting ice in his words.

Hermione flinched at the choice of his words but she continued. "Well how can I do that if I'm suppose to shut up?" She asked given him a taunting grin.

"We don't have time for this Mudblood and I know how you hate to waste time. So say the stupid password unless you want to be out here all night." He replied as if he was trying to taunt her just as she had taunted him but he didn't show it. He didn't look annoyed either but instead he just had this blank look on his face which was starting to creep Hermione out. She quickly let that feeling go before she replied.

"Fine, ferret."She grumbled. She opened her mouth to say the password but what she saw on the portrait made her stop, her eyes wide with shock.

Author's Note:  
So watcha think? I'm terribly sorry if it's lame but I did my best! PLEASE review cause I've decided not to update unless I get 10 reviews! This way I know if it's good or not! Thanx! 


	2. Malfoy's Hesitation

Author's Note: Hey! OMG! I can't believe I got so many reviews! Thankyou so much you guys! I'm soooo sorry about my grammar though! I get straight A's in school but I don't know why I can't write well! From now on I'll QUADRUPLE check my chapters so they should be better but I can't promise anything:POnce again, thankyou sooo much for all of your support! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! 

P.S. I'm also VERY sorry that I haven't updated in such a LONG time! I forgot to tell you guys that I only write when I feel a spirk (I dunno if that's a word, but oh well XD) of inspiration, but since all my friends are writing now I think I'll DEFINITLY and HOPEFULLY write a chapter atleast once every two weeks to once every month. I'm sorry and I know that's a LONG wait but I write when inspiredONLY and I don't force myself to write because then I'll NEVER write! So thankyou for all of you that plan to stay with me and be patient cause I REALLY appreciate it:D

P.S.S. Enjoy! ;)

PurpleXPrincess

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

Recap: "We don't have time for this Mudblood and I know how you hate to waste time. So say the stupid password unless you want to be out here all night." He replied as if he was trying to taunt her just as she had taunted him but he didn't show it. He didn't look annoyed either but instead he just had this blank look on his face which was starting to creep Hermione out. She quickly let that feeling go before she replied.

"Fine, ferret."She grumbled. She opened her mouth to say the password but what she saw on the portrait made her stop, her eyes wide with shock.

Chapter 2: Malfoy's Hesitation

Hermione

On the portrait was characters of Draco and Hermione. Courtesy of Proffesor Dumbledore, no doubt. This wasn't the part that shocked Hermione the most, it was what their characters were doing! They were, well talking! Not yelling or cursing each other but talking! Hermione realized that Malfoy must have been shocked too since he hadn't yelled any words for her to move her ass out of the way. Hermione finally realized that she'd been staring and was going to forget what she just saw and say the password, but what came out was:

"They can't be us! C-c-can they...Malfoy, Malfoy!" He didn't answer so she was going to nudge him but she couldn't look away either! I mean the idea of her and Malfoy being civil, well that was crazy!

After a couple more minutes of staring Draco's portrait character became extremely agitated and finally yelled out:

"What the fuck are you guys staring at? Haven't you ever seen two people in portraits talk before? Now are you going to say the bloody password or not because i'm sick of waiting while we're trying to talk."

Hermione blinked and quickly muttered a "Yep that's Malfoy" before kindly stating the password and heading into the Heads Common room.

Draco

(A/N: I'm sorry, I know I haven't changed between the two characters before but I think it's important for me to do that in this story. BTW I don't call it "Draco's POV" because we're mainly talking about him but it's not really from his POV)

After hearing the sound of the portrait swing shut Draco blinked a couple times before muttering the password himself and stepping inside, but not before he heard Hermione's portrait character say:

"Draco, that wasn't a nice way to greet the new Heads. You better be apologize next time."

While walking in Draco just smirked and thought:

"Yep, that's definitly Hermione."

When he walked in Hermione had already found the letter and was in the middle of reading it. He looked around at his surrounding. The room was decorated in a nice red color with green and silver pin sized lines (A/N: lol i forgot what those small lines were called!) all around the room. There were two couches facing the fire with a small table in between them and on the opposite sides of the room were desks that each had a nameplate on top, and ofcourse, last but not least were the head bedroom doors that had they're initials D.M. and H.G. on them and in between these to rooms where two doors. One with the Slytherin Snake on it and one with the Gryffindor Lion on it. These were obviously the bathrooms.

Draco put on a dissaproving look on his face and began to walk over to where Hermione was finishing up the "Heads Duties" letter. When he had first stopped looking around the room he noticed that Hermione had been watching him survey the room. She had a mixture of a frown and a scowl on her face. (Weird expression, huh?)

Hermione

She had finished reading the letter and she was going to head for bed when she noticed that Malfoy had just stopped standing there and he was looking at his surroundings. She put a small bit of hope in herself as she thought she saw him be in awe for a moment but it was gone by the time she had blinked again. Her heart sank when she saw his face show a sign of utter dissaproval. This quickly made her angry though.

"Let me guess this isn't good enough for you? I happened to find it very beautiful and you should be greatful that we got such a nice common room. I mean I know it's not as good as the rooms in you precious mansion at home but it's nice so you better be thankful." she spat. Hermione bet all that she had that Proffesor Dumbledore had wanted to make the Heads feel very special about having their own common room and seeing his hard work go to waste all because of this stupid git made her very upset.

Draco snorted.

"What? You actually believe that I, Draco Malfoy, points to himself son of Lucius Malfoy, he points his finger again as if to emphasize, would think that all of this he pointed around the room is appealing? You are obviously one poor, twisted Mudblood."

Hermione was fuming now. She was going to ask him how he could be so proud and still use his father and the Malfoy name without shame since, after all, his father was now in Azkaban, but she restrained herself. For no matter how much of an asshole Malfoy was, parents can be a touchy subject, for ANYONE.

(A/N: I mean take Voldermort for example, if you mentioned his parents he'd probably kill you on the spot, lol)

Draco

Draco actually felt a bit of fear as he looked at her. Her face was partly red from anger and she was clenching her fists so tight that with a fist like that Draco was sure she'd be able to knock ANYONE out if it came in contact with a persons noggin, even if it was his beatifuly carved head.

Instead of doing just that though, she quickly calmed down and said in the nicest voice (which began to creep him out more):

"Fine Malfoy, I'll see you tomorrow then. Get a good night's sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

She walked past him and headed to her room but not before she threw one of her fists into his stomach and quickly ran inside for bed.

"Why that little shit head!" He snarled while heading for his own room after she slammed her door shut and with no doubt in his mind put a lock on it, preventing him from getting in. He was planning on going back and try to break down her door (since Malfoy's let NO ONE mess them around) but he was too tired to try to think of a spell to knock it down or undo her locking spell. Besides ever since his dad had been put in Azkaban he hadn't been to thrilled with his last name. So he was mostly pissed off at the thought of doing something that was a "Malfoy trait" so he entered his room and prepared for bed.

He layed down and closed his eyes to try to get to bed but before he could fall asleep he subconsioucly touched the part on his stomach where Granger had hit him. It hadn't hurt ofcourse but the nerve of her even trying to ruin is "perfect body" made him re-think his not going after her. He hadn't understood why he hadn't barged down the door and jinx her. Ok well he knew why:

A.) He was too lazy to think of a spell and just too lazy period.

B.)He would have been following a Malfoy trait.

C.) She probably would have brought out an even BETTER jinx to use on him (he would NEVER admit this reason though)

D.) Well...he didn't really know why...

"Oh no!" The little voice in his head almost screamed at him."You're going soft!"

Draco just chuckled and thought to himself:

"That'll be the day."

He quickly stopped chuckling as he grew tired and fell off into a nice deep sleep...well he would have been sleeping a nice deep sleep if he weren't Draco Malfoy but unfortunatley he was...and so his sleep was not filled with nice sweet dreams...but sadly unpleasent ones...

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! lol ok well it's not really a cliffhanger but Itried :D

Ok where there's a couple things I'd like to clear first:

1.) I'm not going to have them have to share a bathroom because I'm not planning on anything interesting happening in the bathroom (and don't worry if I change my mind I have my ways wink) so please don't be thinking that I should have made them share a bathroom. Cause just incase you forget this is MY story! And if you don't like it then I don't care but please do us all a favor and read somethingelse!

2.)I'm sorry about putting the whole switching characters thing in now and not before! I wasn't really thinking to clearly when I wrote the first chapter! But now I'm really thinking how everything is going to go a long.

3.) I'm sorry about not enough dialouge because personally I LOVE dialouge in stories! But in this chappie I felt I had to put in a lot of things with detail instead of words but once classes start and such there should be more dialouge for all you dialouge lovers like me:D

OK well I should have my next chapter up in less then a month! So PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!

P.S. I'm not going to tell you how many reviews I want before I post again because that just puts pressures on the readers and on me so I'm just going to keep writing no matter what but if this story goes no where then ofcouse I won't keep writing! Just wanted to let you know:)

Thanx for all the reviews, I love you guys!

Think:

1.)Hmmm, I wonder what's in Draco's dreams that make it so unpleasent...

2.)How will things between them go during classes?

3.)Will Hermione EVER beat Draco up? Or atleast hurt him somehow?

STAY TUNED :D

PurpleXPrincess


End file.
